Aisuru
by Iwakura888
Summary: Soy muy mala resumiendo. Lean y comenten algo, ¿no?


Las calles estaban completamente desiertas. La iluminación era poca; y la noche, fría. Un joven, aparentemente aterrado, huía de sus cazadores. Aunque tal vez no era necesario que lo hiciera, puesto que les había aplicado una fuerte dosis de su salvaje _craft._

-¡Rayos!- gritó Karasuma, quien permanecía tendida en el piso, adolorida, junto con Sakaki y Doujima-¡Este chico es más fuerte de lo que pensé!

-Les dije que sería difícil cazarlo- dijo la voz de Michael-. Tiene antecedentes nada agradables...

-¡Debimos avisar a Robin y Amon antes de intentar hacer esto solos!- se quejó Sakaki, mientras él y Doujima se ponían de pie con dificultad-¿Dónde están ellos?

-A unas calles de aquí. Le dije a Amon que le avisaría si se complicaban las cosas.- respondió Karasuma, siguiendo el ejemplo de sus compañeros.

-Pues creo que ya deberías hacerlo.- gruñó Doujima.

Amon y Robin permanecían ocultos en la penumbra de un callejón, en espera de instrucciones. Amon parecía impaciente, mientras que Robin aprovechaba el tiempo para contemplar cada detalle de su compañero. Le gustaba mucho cómo se veía, incluso con tan poca luz. El sonido del teléfono de Amon volvió a Robin a la realidad.

-¿Qué sucede?- respondió él.

Robin había olvidado cuánto le gustaba también su voz... Pero tenía que poner atención al caso; estaba trabajando.

-¡Perdimos el control sobre el brujo!- decía Karasuma angustiosamente- No sabemos en qué momento nos atacó; posee unos reflejos increíbles...

-¿Dónde está?

-Huyó hacia...

-¡Amon!- le dijo Robin, tirando de la manga de su gabardina- ¡Mira!

El cazador volvió la mirada hacia donde señalaba la joven. El brujo estaba frente a ellos, deteniéndose un momento para tomar aire. Aún no los había visto.

-Está justo delante de nosotros- dijo Amon en voz baja, dirigiéndose a Karasuma-. Voy a disparar ahora.

-¡No lo hagas! Ya te dije que tiene reflejos muy rápidos. Si reacciona más rápido que ustedes, podría matarlos. Debes tomarlo por sorpresa...

-Eso es lo que voy a hacer.- respondió Amon impacientemente, sin perder de vista al asustado chico.

-No. Está muy nervioso ahora. Por lo tanto, está alerta a lo que pueda pasar, sabe que le seguimos los pasos. Esperen a que se calme y síganlo. Dispárale cuando esté más distraído.

-Muy bien.- dijo Amon, cortando la comunicación.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Robin.

-Vamos a seguirlo de cerca y yo le dispararé cuando esté desprevenido.- respondió él robóticamente.

Robin asintió. Ambos cazadores mantuvieron una distancia considerable del brujo y comenzaron a seguirlo discreta y sigilosamente.

El joven parecía tranquilizarse cada vez más, y Amon ya estaba ansioso por terminar la caza; todo ese asunto de estar siguiendo a un muchachito aparentemente débil sin poder dispararle ya le empezaba a hartar. Robin seguía a su compañero muy de cerca. A ella sí que le estaba gustando todo aquello...

-Creo que ya es hora.- susurró Amon.

El cazador se detuvo en seco y le apuntó al brujo, quien obviamente estaba de espaldas, directamente a la cabeza.

Robin, a causa de estar tan cerca de Amon, no previno que éste se fuera a detener tan de pronto y chocó con él, instintivamente dando un par de pasos atrás y cayendo con un ruido sordo.

El brujo también se detuvo. Se percató que lo estaban siguiendo. Amon se quedó paralizado. Por primera vez en todo su tiempo como cazador dudó en disparar. Y no lo hizo.

-Torpe.- le dijo a Robin, entre dientes, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse rápidamente y la empujaba hacia un rincón oscuro cerca de ahí.

Los movimientos de Amon fueron muy rápidos: a penas alcanzó a esconderse junto con su compañera, el brujo volvió la mirada. No alcanzó a verlos.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó el chico, con nerviosismo.

-¡Se ha dado cuenta de que lo seguimos!- murmuró Robin, angustiada.

-¡Claro que se ha dado cuenta!- dijo Amon, enfadado.

Ambos se quedaron muy quietos, en espera de cualquier ruido o movimiento. Unos segundos después de que el joven preguntara de nuevo quién andaba allí, los dos pudieron escuchar los pasos del brujo, acercándose lentamente hacia donde estaban ellos ocultos.

Robin dejó escapar un quejido muy suave. Si el brujo era tan peligroso como para dejar malheridos a tres cazadores juntos, no se imaginaba lo que podría hacer con sólo dos, uno de ellos desarmado. La joven buscó en vano los anteojos en su bolsillo: los había olvidado en el auto.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Amon.

-¡Mis anteojos! ¡Los olvidé!

-¡Demonios!

El brujo se acercaba cada vez más, y ellos dos no podrían vencerlo. Lo único que podía pasar a continuación era que ambos cazadores quedaran malheridos y el brujo escapara.

-¡Amon!- dijo Robin angustiada, urgiéndole una decisión.

Amon miraba a todas partes, como buscando a dónde escapar. Pero no había salida, no había remedio. Los segundos que pasaban se les hacían eternos a los dos. Robin miraba desesperadamente a su compañero, segura de que él sabría como solucionar la situación.

El brujo seguía aproximándose.

-¡Amon! ¿qué vamos a ha...?

En cuestión de segundos, y antes de que Robin pudiera asimilar lo que estaba pasando, se halló a sí misma atrapada entre los poderosos brazos de Amon. El cazador la miró fijamente, sus ojos expresando tanto que Robin no hubiera podido definir exactamente qué quería decirle su compañero con esa mirada. Amon acercó su rostro rápida pero delicadamente al de ella.

-Abrázame.- le dijo él, suave y tiernamente.

Robin pudo percibir muchas cosas en esas milésimas de segundo. Pudo aspirar el aroma de Amon, como también su aliento mentolado. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, él comenzó a besarla.

La joven cerró los ojos instintivamente, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Sus brazos estaban sueltos, débiles, así como también lo estaban sus piernas, las cuales perdieron fuerza de un segundo a otro. Pudo sentir cómo se ruborizaba. Sentía los latidos de su corazón acelerarse. Y sentía también la fuerza y pasión con que él la estaba besando. Sin poder remediarlo, y dado que ella también había anhelado ese momento durante tanto tiempo, obedeció la orden que él le había dado unos segundos antes, y, reuniendo fuerzas, pues sus brazos seguían algo débiles, lo abrazó también, correspondiéndole el beso.

El brujo miró en aquel rincón algo oscuro, esperando encontrar a sus perseguidores, sólo para encontrarse (como él lo creyó) con un par de novios besándose efusivamente. El chico rió nerviosamente, burlándose de sí mismo, y cometió el peor error de su vida: confiado, dio la media vuelta.

En ese preciso instante, Amon, en un rápido movimiento, desprendió sus labios de los de Robin, y, sujetándola fuertemente con el brazo izquierdo – pues ella se había vuelto una pesada y floja muñeca de trapo - tomó el arma firmemente con la mano derecha y descargó cuantas balas pudo sobre el distraído joven.

El brujo cayó de rodillas; segundos más tarde, boca abajo, completamente inconsciente. Amon seguía sosteniendo a su colega, pero con la mirada fija en el objetivo. Finalmente, cuando hubieron pasado varios segundos y él estuvo seguro de que ya no había peligro, se volvió a la casi desmayada Robin.

-Robin... Robin...- le dijo él suavemente, golpeando su mejilla con delicadeza- ¡Robin! ¿Estás bien?

Robin abrió los ojos. El hecho de verlo tan cerca de ella en ese momento hizo que volviera a ruborizarse.

-¡Robin!- insistió él, al ver que no obtenía respuesta- ¡Contéstame, por favor! ¿Estás bien?

La chica miró hacia donde estaba el brujo y sintió el peor de los desengaños: ¡todo había sido parte de la distracción que Amon había querido causar en él para poder cazarlo!

-Amon...- dijo en voz muy baja, desilusionada.

-Lo siento, Robin.- dijo él, mirándola de forma casi lastimera.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó la bruja, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Amon no respondió inmediatamente. Miró a su compañera directamente a los ojos, en un gesto que Robin jamás había visto en él. Sus ojos estaban tratando de responder.

-Porque... era necesario.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste!- comenzó a llorar Robin- ¡¿Tienes una idea de cuánto me has lastimado!

-Robin, yo...

-¡Me usaste como distracción para poder terminar con tu estúpida caza! ¡Eso es todo lo que te importa, ¿no es así!

La chica se había zafado del abrazo de su compañero, sin poder evitar llorar como una niña.

Amon le dio la espalda. Agachó la cabeza, como sintiéndose avergonzado.

-Te equivocas.- comenzó a decir él, en voz baja.

Robin levantó la mirada para fijarla en la espalda del ser que, ahora, odiaba tanto.

-Robin...- dijo-, quiero que me perdones por lo que te he hecho...

-¡No es suficiente!- gritó ella- ¡Yo había pensado que...! ¡Yo creí... creí que en verdad querías hacerlo, no sólo por cumplir con tu deber!

-Querer hacerlo...- murmuró Amon, aún dándole la espalda- Demonios, hace tanto que había querido hacerlo. Porque hay algo... en ti que hace que yo no sea el mismo. Tu rostro, tu cabello, tus ojos, tu voz..., la inocencia que te rodea, toda la bondad que posees. Veo en tus ojos arder una llama que en los míos se está apagando. Eres... lo que faltaba en mi vida.

Robin se quedó fría. No podía ser. Tenía que ser un sueño. ¿No había sido, entonces, sólo una distracción? ¿Había sido esa situación una excusa para que él demostrara lo que sentía en verdad?

-Amon...

-Yo sé cuánto te he lastimado, Robin- continuó-, porque me he aprovechado de la situación para satisfacer mi desesperados deseos de tenerte cerca de mí, de sentir que por fin estarás conmigo para siempre... y tú eres tan sólo una niña, una niña que ahora está asustada de mí, que me odia por haberle robado un beso. Lo siento, Robin.

-¿Cómo..?- susurró Robin. Había comenzado a sentir la misma debilidad de antes.

De pronto, Amon se volvió de nuevo hacia ella y la sujetó por los hombros.

-¡Por favor, perdóname!- le dijo él, con ojos suplicantes- ¡No puedo evitarlo! Lo he tenido que ocultar tanto tiempo, porque sé que nunca será posible que tú y yo... Es que eres tan joven todavía... Mereces encontrar a alguien como tú, alguien con la misma inocencia y bondad... Pero es sólo que amo todo lo que eres, amo tu existencia, amo que estés junto a mí... Robin, yo te...

Robin no lo dejó terminar. Se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, de que el joven que ella había amado desde el momento en que cruzaron sus caminos también la amaba, y con desesperación, al igual que ella. No pudo contenerse y fue en ese momento cuando ella lo sorprendió con un beso. Lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, tratando de decirle con ese beso cuánto lo amaba ella también. Pasó sus dedos entre el largo y siempre desarreglado cabello del cazador, deseando que ese momento no terminara jamás. Pero todo llega a su fin.

La joven apartó los labios de su amado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Te amo, Amon.


End file.
